Primal Serenade
by Foedus
Summary: Kiba and Shino had been friends ever since they were placed within the same squad, however, when Shino's decision to save Kiba rather than Akamaru on a mission that nearly took all their lives, something just isn't the same.  KibaxShino
1. Apologies Accepted

Extended Author's Note: Current story line incurs that Naruto had become Hokage, Neji is one of his head Anbu, and Kakashi is one of Naruto's assistants. Sasuke had went insane after reaching the full power of his Sharingan, and has been declared as an enemy of the Leaf Village.

Main Pairing in this story is KibaShino, with hintings of KakaNaru and SasuNaru. However, there is an ever growing tension between Hinata and Naruto, but in a mature, bearable way. Also, please note, my writing style reveals things that had happened through flashbacks. What confuses you now, will be revealed later.

* * *

It was never really unusual that Shino was quiet... but something was off about him moreso than it usually was, and Kiba didn't need his dog senses to tell that. They were in a meeting, Hokage Naruto was discussing some plan to try and take down Sasuke with the help of the Anbu, and Neji was being his usual commanding self. It must have been apparent that he wasn't paying attention, because he heard the Hyuuga's palm smack rather hard against the wooden table, jolting both him, and whoever else was trying not to snore, back into reality.

"Do you all think this is some sort of joke?" He would hear Neji bark, and both Akamaru and he would wince. God he had a piercing voice when he wanted to.

"No, relax, you act like we committed murder or something..." He'd grumble, scratching the back of his head. Of course, his eyes would shoot to Shino, who had only buried himself deeper into that raised neckline of his. Neji's face grew even more stern at Kiba's remark, and his lips would thin.

"You will be tried for it if someone dies on this mission because you weren't paying attention!" He'd huff, tilting his head back. However, the Hokage stood up, recent injury bandaged tightly against his side, and his hand would raise, silencing Neji in the middle of his scolding. Kiba looked confused, staring at the injury as if he couldn't believe it was there, until he'd close his eyes and look down.

That was right... Kiba forgot that Naruto had lost his arm in the last battle with Sasuke.

"Right... sorry..." He mumbled, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as Chouji and the others would return their attention back onto Neji and their leader.

"No need to be Kiba... I think that's enough for one day anyway... we all need to relax at some point..." Naruto's voice was unsettlingly soft and almost meek, and it was easy to tell that the poor boy was in pain. However, he was taking his injury surprisingly well, and better than any of them were expecting. Even Sakura was shocked that he wasn't whining and rolling around on the floor like a toddler having a tantrum. It was most likely thanks to Kakashi's undivided and unconditional. He always did well to distract the boy from anything painful and unsettling.

When they were dismissed, Kiba stood up almost immediately, nodding gently to Naruto for a moment before setting a hand on Akamaru's head, scritching behind the left ear. He twisted around and moved out the door, his companion clearing the way thanks to his size, a few of the others letting out small exclamations as they were pushed so roughly aside. Shino was out first, and moving rather quickly down the hall, but Kiba wasn't going to let him escape. Finally catching up to him, he let his hand fall on his shoulder before he smiled.

"Hey you... where are you off to so fast?" He asked, hands placing themselves on his hips and confident smile cleaving his face in two. Shino would look back serenely, face calm despite his obvious turmoil, before his head would twist back around and he'd begin walking again.

"I'm going home..." He mumbled gently, and Kiba's smile faltered. There was that tone in his voice again, as if he was about to cry. He'd sigh gently before stepping around so that he was in front of the male, bringing both hands up to brace himself against him.

"Come on, you really shouldn't coop yourself up like that..." He stated, shrugging a shoulder before Akamaru, the good old boy he was, bumped up against Shino from behind, sending the boy stumbling forward and into Kiba's arms. "You're acting like no one cares about you..."

Shino would remain silent, not even pushing away from his partner, before he'd step back, meeting little resistance.

"I'm not in the mood for your antics today, Akamaru..." He would state, before looking down. Ah, there was a smile! Kiba had did it! "Unless you have fleas you want me to take care of." He'd pat the dog on the head once, before looking up.

"You better still not be blaming yourself for what happened on that mission..." Kiba finally stated after the long silence, arms crossing themselves over his chest before he'd cock his head. Shino would visibly fall into himself, before he'd look down. "Oh jeez, Akamaru is still alive and well, isn't he! Sakura healed him up just fine... and besides... Aka's strong! He wouldn't get put down by a few Kunai, even if they were poisoned..." He'd grin, but Shino seemed to fall deeper into that depression.

Kiba would sigh, remaining silent for a good long time, before he'd scratch his head. "But... if you could get rid of his... yanno... he's getting them again, and they're jumping on to me, and it's making me generally uncomfortable." There! Another smile from the bug-man! Success!

"Fine... Fine... I guess I can do that much at least..." He would say, and Kiba would immediately fall into place alongside him, watching as they passed the various shops and goodies Konoha had to offer. He'd look back at Shino, only to smile, before he'd look down. It was so damn quiet... and akward, ever since Shino sacrificed saving Kiba over Akamaru... He had been terribly angry with the bug-boy, and said quite a few things he regretted, but he apologized for them dearly.

When they arrived at the house, he'd follow Shino in, closing the door behind him and swallowing. "I'm... sorry... For whatever I said... I really am... It was inappropriate... and I know full well Neji would have killed you if you let me die just because I was yelling at you to help my dog..." It sounded stupid to him, now that he was repeating the situation in his head. Naruto was laying with his arm ripped off, he himself was impaled, and even Neji was being pinned down, and all Kiba would think about was Akamaru. How selfish could he have been?

Shino however, would remain silent, looking down, either unable, or refusing to give Kiba eye contact. "It gives me no excuse... even Akamaru is considered a valuble member of the team... and I had the audacity to call your childhood friend 'just some animal...'" He'd swallow and look down. "Such things are unforgivable... especially since I knew him all the time we were friends..." Akamaru would let out a soft whine, before he'd cock his head, ears perking up before he would bark once, tail beginning to wag.

"And if you haven't noticed, Fleas for Brains... we forgave you... Now at least let's get them _removed _please! They're really starting to itch!" Shino would smile, before pulling his hand out from his pocket.

"Fine, fine, don't get your tail glued between your legs... And you know, they really aren't that bad, but maybe if you and Akamaru bathed _once_ in a while..." Akamaru would bark again, and Kiba would let out a rather indignant noise, and Shino, for the first time in weeks, began to _laugh_...


	2. Horrible Memories

It was easy to tell that the knuckleheaded Hokage was beyond tired, and beyond uncomfortable. As he let out a groan, causing Kakashi to chuckle under his breath. The situation, despite Naruto having lost his arm, was quite comical, and as the boy finally sat up, he winced and rubbed at the nearly invisible stump. The arm had been cut off inches away from the shoulder, having been amputated thanks to Sasuke's less than... orthodox way of removing limbs.

"Kakashi-Sensei I can't sleep..." He finally mumbled, before the Hokage looked at his assistant with those pitiful blue eyes. It was expected for Naruto to be in pain, but Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After a long moment, he finally looked up from his book, closing it and slipping it back into it's pouch.

"I know, Naruto, but you need to at least try to relax..." He looked worried, and Naruto could see it in his eyes, but the Hokage would sigh and shake his head. He couldn't relax... not with Sasuke so close to the Village and him being unable to do anything about it. Kiba had nearly lost his life trying to keep Sasuke distracted enough for his plan to work, and Akamaru was pronounced dead the first few minutes before Sakura was able to pull him out of the darkness.

"I can't..." Another long pause between words, and Naruto looked up. "Is Shino okay?" That was an odd question, and he could sense that Kakashi was a bit surprised by it.

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be...?" The Fox-boy would keep quiet for a few moments, lips pursed and eyes narrowed, before he'd sigh and stand up. Wincing a bit, it was enough to have Kakashi over in an instant, one hand placed gently underneath his good arm, while other hand pressed against his lower back. Naruto could feel his face getting red, and he smiled gently. Making his way to the window, he allowed himself to lean against Kakashi, if only for a moment. "And you really need to stop moving around, or your arm will never heal right." Scolding voice came from behind that mask, and Naruto began to laugh.

"It's my _arm _that's wounded, Kakashi-Sensei, not my legs. And besides, no one will respect a Hokage that stays in bed!" He'd nod sternly, letting out a harrumph, those eyes suddenly growing very soft. It was a look that Kakashi couldn't bear to see on such a strong person. "No one will ever respect a Hokage that remains down after such an injury."

"No Naruto, but they would expect it! You're _injured_, and you're also not sleeping well... You haven't been eating and you're not yourself!" Urgent tone was in Sensei's voice, which made Naruto's eye him in both confusion and smugness. Oh he loved making Kakashi gripe about him. It was one of his pastimes. However, look would remain serious, something rarely seen on the otherwise obnoxious immature young man.

"Kakashi... my arm was ripped off by my once best friend..." He whispered, before looking out to the blossoming sakura trees. "And it's my fault." Kakashi would watch him for a long moment, finally staring out the window with a steady exhale of breath.

"What Sasuke's decision was wasn't your fault..." He mumbled, bringing the knuckleheaded ninja close, pressing the boy's cheek against that Jounin's vest. "And if I hear you blame yourself over it again, I'll hurt you... Shino and Kiba are going to be fine, you are going to be fine, and you are going to be ten times the Hokage any of our past leaders would ever have been, so relax, sleep, and maybe tomorrow I'll take you to lunch..." Naruto would grin, looking up at him. There were those innocent sparkles that Kakashi knew and loved.

"Ramen?" Naruto looked so hopeful, and Kakashi couldn't help but smile, fingertip hooking the inside of his mask. He pulled it down, tilting the Hokage's chin up and he pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Yes... Ramen..."

* * *

_Shino stared up at Sasuke in horror as his fist punched through Kiba's back, fingertips sparking with blue lightning, sending the smell of burning flesh and blood torrenting through the air. Bugs were swarming around his own hands, and as his mouth opened, a horrified... disturbing, high pitched scream rose up from his voice. Pestilence frothed at his lips as flies roared around him, and as he watched Akamaru launch himself forward, he couldn't do anything, riveted to the spot as he watched another hand rip outwards, slamming the dog in the throat with another blast of blue chakra lightning. _

_Sasuke was laughing, and Shino looked from Akamaru to Kiba in horror, taking a step back. Thankfully, Naruto was there in an instant, seven tails ripping from his back, and skin frothing with red chakra. Jack-o-lantern smile and deep black eyes were directed to the last of the Uchiha. With a crack and a stretch of that evil-looking maw, a black ball of Chakra was formed, sending itself screaming towards Sasuke. _

_Sasuke pulled his arm out of Kiba's chest, and Shino was behind him, lowering him onto the ground with a hand pressed to his cheek. "Kiba-san!" He whimpered, eyes wide from behind those circular black lensed glasses. Kiba gurgled, eyes widening before he shook his head and pointed to Akamaru. _

"_No he'll be fine... Kiba please..." Shino whimpered, eyes lifting to the fight that Sasuke and Naruto were visciously locked in, before looking down to Kiba, who's mouth was beginning to open, wide... wider.. .until it consumed the world around him in blackness, and Shino was left alone. _

_Then the growling... Eyes would twist around, and body would back up, hitting an invisible wall, a white shape slowly began to melt from the shadows. _

"_A...Akamaru..." He whimpered, staring at the dog, which was covered in blood, with hackles raised and foam dripping from the corners of his mouth. Another step was taken back, but that wall wouldn't budge. Shino was pinned, pinned by that awful looking beast. He opened his mouth, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. He was now beginning to panic, breath catching in his chest each time he tried to inhale. "A-Akamaru... I..." _

_Dog would let out a viscious bark, before suddenly launching itself forward, teeth locked onto Shino's throat, and he could feel sinew, muscle and bone tearing and breaking underneath the beast's maw. His mouth would open once more and a scream would tear from it, garbled from the mass of blood building in his throat, and the dog would begin to violently shake... _

_

* * *

_

And his eyes opened.

Cold sweat covered his body, and the poor boy was shivering. Chest was bare, except for a tanktop made from loose fishnet, and the only thing he was dressed in were those black, loose bottoms. Pouch was still wrapped around his leg, and as his hands came around himself in a hug.

He felt his body tense up...

Looking around the room wide eyed, eyes still adjusting to the dim light, he could see Kiba laying on a bedfull of pillows, arms and legs jerking back and forth, almost as if he were running after something that always seemed to illude his capture, teeth bared in the frustration of it all, tiny growls and chuffs coming from his throat... A dog having a dream.

Despite his own nightmare, Shino couldn't help but smile a bit, but before long it faded, and he swallowed. Moving up from the bed to lay himself next to Kiba, he suddenly froze, watching Akamaru's head lift up. He only could remember that frothing maw and that bloodied muzzle, and he eased himself back down, before Akamaru chuffed and laid his head down on the pillow once more. His tail was wagging... that had to be something good.

He'd slowly ease himself back up again, padding quietly to where Kiba was sleeping, lowering himself down into the pillows and curling up next to his friend with a soft sigh. Hand would move slowly to Kiba's chest, touching where Sasuke's hand had penetrated through, before Kiba's own would move up, grabbing gently at Shino's wrist as those beastly eyes opened.

"S'bout time..." He mumbled, voice still plagued with sleep before he rolled over, arm lolling itself tiredly over Shino's body, raking him in close. "I was having a nightmare..."

Shino blushed, chest against chest with his friend, before he blushed and cocked his head. "So... So was I..." He mumbled gently, before he nuzzled underneath Kiba's chin, arm wrapping around him tightly before he sniffed gently.

"Don't be getting all sad... my dream wasn't that bad!" Kiba said, eyes widening, before he heard what Shino said, staying silent for a long moment. "It... wasn't about..." He mumbled, falling silent once more. He'd bring his arms around shino's shoulders, holding the male tight. "Don't worry... you're safe with Akamaru and I... No doubt about that!" He'd grin, but Shino was still serious. He'd remain silent long enough to allow Kiba to drift back into a restful sleep, before he'd shift gently so that he was laying on his back.

"I hope so..."


	3. An Urgent Mission

Shino awoke to the sound of rustling, and a few eager barks from the kitchen announced that it was probably breakfast time. Hoping he at least wasn't late this time around to take up his post, he'd yawn, stretch, and stand up. Fumbling around for his trademark jacket, he'd tug the collar up to cover over his face, and pull the hood up. Glasses would be adjusted, and he'd walk out to greet Kiba.

Almost immediately a blush fired up on his cheeks.

"Ah... Kiba... why the fuck are you naked in my kitchen?" The man would look over, grinning almost shit-eatingly as his chest swelled up and hand left the pan he was cooking with to point at his chest.

"I took a bath stupid! What do you think!" His hair was wet and plastered to his skull, and he didn't even have the decency to cover himself over with a towel. Shino's hand would slide up to cover his eyes, and he'd sigh heavily.

"That's lovely, but please put some clothes on. It's akward and would raise questions as to why you're in my kitchen like that." Kiba would laugh, shaking his head and in turn, spraying the room with water. Shino would catch some in the face, and stiffen.

"Don't make me scold you mutt-man," he grumbled, setting himself at the table, nestling his butt onto the cushion before he grabbed the tea pot and poured Kiba and himself a cup. "How much time until we need to return to our fearless leader, Neji?"

"We have about an hour. I was just about to wake you."

Shino stopped in mid sip, before his eyes shot to Kiba. Usually a wake up call for the dog man, meant a tackle and a lot of struggling on Shino's side. And the fact that Kiba was naked probably would have made the poor boy turn himself bright red.

"Oh I would have been absolutely thrilled." Sarcasm dripped from each word, until a small knock on the door, and the appearance of Naruto sliding himself in had kiba scrambling for a pillow and Shino quick to stand. Saluting quickly, he'd straighten. "Lord Hokage!" Naruto would look to both of them, eyes falling upon Kiba with his brow slowly beginning to raise. Quickly, however, Shino was to interject the obvious thoughts of their leader. "It's not what you think, really."

"Shino, it's fine." He said, before looking to the two of them. "I have a mission for both of you. I came in private because it is a matter of extreme importance, and I would much rather not have many other people know." Kiba was all ears, and Akamaru let out a small chuff, and Shino's eyes were wide underneath those pitch black goggles.

"A mission? What for?" Now Kiba was sitting down, pillow still over his lap. Of course, he was trying so hard to look serious, but being he was naked and as wet as a drowned rat, well... It made the urge to laugh on Naruto's part so much harder to control.

"We... as in Kakashi and I, believe that someone in the Anbu plans to instate a coup," the Hokage finally announced, Shino even more intrigued now as he poured the man a cup. Handing it to him, he pursed his lips underneath that jacket of his.

"And you're sure of this?" He'd ask quickly, swallowing for a moment before he'd lean back. A coup was serious business, and he was certain that Naruto wasn't playing any of his jokes this time around. "Who do you have as the suspect?"

Naruto was silent for a long time, stirring his tea gently with the tip of his finger, before he'd look up. "Neji Hyuuga." Kiba dropped his cup, and let out a loud curse as it splattered over his legs.

"That will teach you not to sit at the table naked," Shino scolded as he danced about, snarling and hissing, casting one hell of a mean look towards the bug-boy, before he'd grumble.

"Ha ha, very funny." His attention would be turned back to Naruto, and he'd cock his head. "What makes you think it's Neji?"

"The new Anbu that he had enstated to be his inner circle are all people that he has hand picked himself without going through Kakashi or I for their records check. A few of them were suspected to have been aiding Sasuke in the attack. Leaf Village members that... aren't very well known for their kindness or their taking of prisoners on the battlefield. They're unecessarily unforgiving and cruel." Shino noticed the blaze in Naruto's eyes, before he nodded gently.

"I see..." He had indeed seen the men that Neji now surrounded himself. They were by far the best fighters that the Leaf Village had to offer... Shino always just thought it was Neji being himself. However, he noticed the looks in those people's eyes as well... and he never did like it in the least. "So you're asking us to keep an eye on him?"

"Shikamaru is also going to be one taking the mission as well. You will report to him with whatever you find, and he will report to me. I am just hoping it is just my nerves... but this is suspicious. I've tried questioning Neji about it, but he says it's 'for the good of the Leaf Village that we have such strong and lethal ninja on the Anbu team'... blah blah blah."

"Right, you can count on us Lord Hokage," Kiba piped up, quickly backed up by Akamaru as he let out a bark of approval, tail wagging and mouth open wide to show off that pink, lolling tongue. Shino would nod in agreement, and Naruto would smile.

"I'm glad. And I do believe Choji is looking forward to you relieving his watch duty. He looks as hungry as a bear." Kiba would wince and quickly stand up.

"Right away, Lord Hokage," he stated, saluting, one hand still holding the pillow tightly to his groin. Naruto would snirk, before nodding and moving to the door, pushing it open with his good hand and stepping out.

"Good, and thank you. I need everyone's help with this..." Shino would stand up, eyes closed underneath those goggles before he'd nod.

"We understand, Lord Hokage, and we are honored that you trust us enough to bestow this mission upon us. We will not fail you."

"Good... because I highly doubt we want that party-pooper as a Hokage anyway." And with that, the fox-demon was gone, leaving the two standing in the kitchen in silence.


End file.
